2 is Better than 1
by VeekaIzhanez
Summary: She can't live without him. Friendship and love united them but his death seperated them. Prowl/Sari revolutionary romance, who knows?


**2 is Better than 1  
by VeekaIzhanez**

**My first Prowl/Sari fic. One-shot after End Game part 2. **

**I got this idea after I heard of one song entitled '2 is better than 1' by Boys Like Girls feat. Taylor Swift.**

**Whatever, Enjoy!**

Sari looked over the outside of the window. She thought of something but she don't know what is that. All the she knew just now was..... Prowl's death. That make her shocked.

_FLASHBACK STARTS  
"Everything's okay," said Ratchet.  
"But not at all," said Jazz, he brought Prowl toward the Autobots, he's dead.  
"Prowl!" Sari shocked as she saw Prowl is dead, she can't believe of that reality.  
FLASHBACK ENDED_

After she thought of that scene, she cried, covered her face with her hands. **Prowl is dead..... and I don't have anyone that I'm really wanna tell for. Why did he dies, even he want to save our life. I don't satisfied with that scene. You're not supposed to be dead there. You need to be alive! Okay, I think I'm getting too much for not accpeting the reality but it was true! I always cried if I remembered of the moments of both of us, when we're become friends. You're teached me some martial arts from Cybertron to me, yeah, I remember that. Circuit-Su, Metalikato... and many more of some skills that I can use in my battle against the Decepticons. It's so awesome! But.... it was a memory.......**

And then, she fell asleep.....

**

* * *

**

**_In her dream, Sari dreamt of her moment when she meet Prowl for the first time........_**

_I remember what you were on the first day  
You came into my life And I thought hey  
You know this could be something  
'Cause everything you do and words you say  
You know that it all takes my breath away  
And now I'm left with nothing_

**I remembered of one moment when you came to Earth for the first time. Yeah, you're so great when you're fighting against the giant cockroach to save Bumblebee and I..... but you're almost dead, right? Luckily I revived you with my key but..... when you're die that time... (End Game part 2) I can't do anything as my key had been used for my upgradement and it's useless at all. I'm sorry, ninja-guy. If I know that you're going to die that time, I can keep it some for reviving you, but....... God decides it.**

**  
**"Sari," Someone had whispering right to her ear, that make her shocked, looking over surounding.  
"Prowl? Is that you?" asked Sari.  
She walked away from her seat to find where that voice come from. Until she saw....  
"Prowl?" Sari shocked as she saw him opposite her.  
He nodded his head. That make Sari screamed and jumped to hug him. Prowl replied her hug and they're looking so cute.  
"Prowl, what are you doing here? Are you.. dead?" asked Sari.  
"True, I'm dead. But I have one moment that I need to solve for, I want to be with you, even a minute, Sari," said Prowl.  
"A minute?"  
Prowl nodded his head.  
"But why are you coloured white?"  
"I don't know much about it....."  
Sari felt confused. "Whatever, Prowl. As long as it is you, Prowl,"  
Prowl transformed into the vehicle mode. She gasped as she saw his vehicle mode, it looks like a racing motorcycle. She walked slowly toward him, touching the seat of that motorcycle. It made from leather and too soft to touch. Then, she held the brake and turning it, some aromatic smell from the exhaust spreaded thorugh the air, she snifted it and.... it smells nice, like a citrus.  
"What are you waiting for? Get a ride," said Prowl.  
Sari followed after his words. She moved up to that motorcycle and switched on her mp3 player and placed its earphone on her ears, wearing that helmet, she started the engine and their journey is start.

_'Cause maybe it's true, that I can't live without you  
Well maybe two is better than one  
There's so much time, to figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking two, is better than one_

Their journey ended in one place, far from Detroit city. The motorcycle stopped it move, transformed into the robot mode. Sari walked away from him, took off her helmet.  
"Why are we here?" asked Sari.  
"I have something to tell you," said Prowl.  
"Maybe you need to tell it before it's too late,"  
That make Sari thought of something, **Prowl want to tell something to me? Oh... what is it. I know we're friends for not a long time. We meet and your death seperated us.  
**"Sari, what are you thinking for?' asked Prowl.  
"Nothing, but I thought of something, why were you dead and not..." replied Sari, then she cried. Prowl kneed down to her and wiped her tears.  
"Listen here, Sari. I died not in vain. I want to save all the Autobots, including you,"  
"But..."  
"Stop! From now, I don't want to hear your words about my death,"  
Prowl walked away from her, looking up to the sky. Sari walked slowly to him, she was standing beside him.  
"But I'm really want one more chance to be with you, Prowl," said Sari.

_I remember every look upon your face,  
The way you roll your eyes, the way you taste  
You make it hard for breathing  
'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away  
I think of you and everythings okay  
And finally now, we're leaving_

**I'm still remember when Prowl saved me from Meltdown whom he kidnapped me and took me away into the Dinobot Island. You and Bulkhead went there to save me, even you need to sacrifice yourself to rescue me, but it's too priceless for me. Why? You're so brave when you're fighting against Meltdown and calming the Dinobots and told them the truth. Then, you hitted Meltdown and.... you saved my life at last. Oh, yeah! I forgot! When you saved me from one sharp blade that cut my bunches. Luckily you're there, Prowl.**

**  
**"Sari, you thinking of what?" asked Prowl.  
"Of course, you, Prowl," said Sari.  
Prowl smiled and looking over the sky. "You know what am I thinking for?"  
"Thinking of what?"  
'You, Sari. You're so special to me,"  
"Really but why..."  
Prowl walked away from her. Sari ran after him.  
There, Prowl activated his sword and there was a tree in front of him, he cut that tree with that sword. That trunk feel down on the ground. Sari walked toward him, felt awesome of his skill. Then, she activated her robotic mode and her double sword to cut another tree beside it. As she cut it, that tree fell down.... right to her! Prowl pushed her aside and she was safe.  
"Thanks..." said Sari.  
"Not at all," replied Prowl, then he woke up and walked away from her. That make Sari felt of something wrong with Prowl.  
**Prowl, are we still frend? I hope you still want to be my friend.....**

_And maybe it's true, that I can't live without you  
Well maybe two is better than one  
There's so much time, to figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking two, is better than one_

"Prowl," said Sari. Prowl stopped walking.  
"What do you want for, Sari?" asked Prowl.  
"I want to ask you something.... are we friend?"  
"Of course we are,"  
Prowl transformed into the vehicle mode and took Sari away from the scene.

They're returned into the Autobot base, Sari walked into Prowl's room, and Prowl walked after her. There, she climbed up the tree but she fell but Prowl caught her in bridal style.  
That make some love-chemistry appeared.  
"Prowl," said Sari.  
"What do you say?" asked Prowl.

When they stared their lover each other, their love-chemistry became culminated as they can't wait to tell their lover what were they keep in their heart.

_Yeah, yeah_

Prowl revealed Sari to the floor, they're standing facing their lover. They hugged each other.  
Sari looked intently to Prowl, she felt of something special to him. **Prowl, you're looked like my protection for me. You saved my life several times. You're my best friend that I have besides Bumblebee. Yeah, even you're so serious, sometimes you're so agile and fast in action until I wanna make you as my mentor for learning to protect myself from enemies, even Decepticons.  
**And then, there was one cute kiss on her cheek that she feel..... Prowl kissed her softly. She opened he eyes.

_I remember what you were on the first day  
You came into my life And I thought hey_

"Prowl, are you kissed me?" asked Sari.  
That make Prowl blushed.  
"Don't deny it, ninja-guy. I know who you are," said her again.  
Then, Prowl kissed her on her forehead and whispered to her. "I love you, Sari,"  
That make Sari shocked. She remembered of one moment when she and Prowl were looking up to the sky, they're standing on the tree to look over the fireworks.

_Maybe it's true, that I can't live without you  
Maybe two is better than one  
There's so much time, to figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking_

"Prowl, you remembered me of something...." said Sari.  
"Remember of what?" asked Prowl.  
"When we're looking over the fireworks, you told me that I'm a very nice 'firework' that you looked for. What do you mean?"  
"It mean, firework is so pretty to look for, but it so dangerous when we're getting closer to it, right?"  
"Yeah, I know it,"  
"Just like you, Sari. You're so nice but sometimes....."  
Then, Prowl teased Sari, then they're rushing each other to tease their lover. They giggled in fun.

_Oooh I can't live without you  
'Cause Sari, two is better than one  
There's so much time, to figure out the rest of my life  
And I've figured out with all that's said and done  
Two, is better than one_

"Sari, I know that you're really love me, can we..." said Prowl.  
"You want to..." said Sari.  
"They're staring their lover each other and then...... they closen their eyes and opticals and........

_Two is better than one_

* * *

"Prowl?" Sari woke up from her bed. She looked over surounding and... Prowl was gone from her sight. What was happen to her only a dream. Yes, a dream. She was crying.....

**Prowl, how dare you leave me..... but at least, that dream united us together, just for a while. But in reality, your death seperated us.**

The End

Moral Value: Being couple is better than alone. Yeah, who knows?

**What the short of this story, and I'm almost run out of idea for writing this story, as you read it and it was a really sucks, right?**

**TRIVIA: Prowl coloured white as we knew that he's dead, right? I think white is a symbolic of his death for not in vain, and I put Prowl in white in colour.**

**Reviews for VeekaIzhanez's fan also Prowl/Sari lover only! Whatever, Enjoy!!**


End file.
